Lullaby
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Romano is waiting for Spain to tuck him into bed, but Spain is busy with his friends. Romano goes to find him, and in the quiet of his bedroom, requests that Spain sing to him. Chibi!Romano, Boss!Spain, fluffandstuff. 2nd chapter, France and Canada
1. Nanita Nana

**I finally got over my writer's block, and the ideas have been flooding in so fast I can barely handle them all. I've started writing two more multi-chapter fics and I've got ideas for even more, along with some one-shots. I wrote this one in the last 2-3 hours alone, with lots of interruptions from my brother. I'll start work on UNF right after I get this up.  
**

**This is mostly a boss!Spain and chibi!Romano fic, with cameos by the rest of the BFT. I changed out Romano's swearing to keep the rating down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song used in this. **

**I might add on more one-shots with other countries if I feel like it.  
**

Romano grumbled to himself angrily and stared at his ceiling in the dark. He had gone to bed forever ago (a whole ten minutes), but even though he was really tired he couldn't go to sleep. Loud laughter echoed down the hall to his door, which was open just an inch, and he turned his head to stare at the light.

Spain had promised to come tuck him in a few minutes after he'd gone to his room, but he still wasn't there. As a result, Romano was laying on top of his blankets, shivering, as he waited for the older nation to come to him. Another burst of laughter, and Spain calling something out in Spanish.

Romano rolled over and carefully slid down off the edge of the bed. He walked over to his door and pulled it open, then he stepped out into the hall. From here, he could see three shadows dancing against the walls, flickering from the firelight. He made his way towards the source, his footsteps drowned out by more laughter.

He paused when he reached the doorway of the room and stared in. Spain, France, and Prussia were sitting around the small table in the middle of the room, an array of empty and half-full bottles of beer and wine scattered around them. France slurred something, causing Prussia and Spain to burst out laughing again.

"Spain…" Romano said quietly. The brunet's head whipped around at the sound of his name, and the sudden motion caused him to fall over.

"Ah, Romano~! I thought you went to bed, chico," Spain said. Romano crossed his arms and glared at him. He switched the glare to France and Prussia, who were both staring at him, and then back to Spain. He huffed angrily as he waited for Spain to figure it out. Spain simply continued to stare at him, giggling occasionally.

"Spain, jerk…"

"What is it, Romano? Do you need something?" Spain asked. Romano glanced at France and Prussia and then back to Spain. The brown haired nation finally seemed to get the hint and pushed himself onto his feet. He stumbled his way over to Romano, and the small boy pulled him farther into the hallway by the fabric at his knee. Spain crouched down to be closer to his minion's level.

"Are you in the habit of breaking promises, jerk?" Romano asked.

"Breaking promises? No," Spain said. Romano glared at him. "What, did I forget to do something?" Romano remained silent, glaring at him. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, then Spain's expression softened.

"Ah, I forgot to tuck you in, didn't I," he said softly. Romano nodded and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Lo siento, Romanito, I didn't mean to forget."

"And your jerk friends were laughing too loud," Romano said.

"Sorry Romano, I'll tell them to keep it down."

"Good." Romano held out his arms to be picked up and Spain carefully lifted him, cradling him in his arms. Romano cuddled into his chest. Spain smiled and stepped back towards the living room.

"Mi amigos, Romano is going to bed now, so we need to be quiet," he said. France and Prussia looked up at him. France smiled at the sight of Romano curled into him.

"Alright, mon ami, we'll keep it down," he said. Spain smiled and carried Romano back down the hall to his bedroom. Spain pulled back the sheets and laid the boy down before tucking the sheets back around him. Spain smiled as Romano yawned again.

"Sleep well Romano." He turned and walked away.

"Spain, wait!" Romano called sleepily. Spain turned back, one hand on the door to close it.

"Hmm? What is it, Romano?" The boy fidgeted and didn't answer him, but patted the side of the bed. Spain smiled and walked over. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the small Italian. "What do you want, Romano?" he asked quietly. The boy wriggled out of his blankets and sat down in Spain's lap.

"…Sing to me?" he asked, so quietly Spain barely heard him. The man chuckled.

"Of course, mi Romano." He took a moment to think of a song, and then he started singing.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella."_

"Mm, Spain," Romano muttered. Spain smiled as he realized the boy was almost asleep and he continued singing. 

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella."_

"Buonanotte, Spagna," Romano said as he fell asleep. Spain smiled and tucked him back into bed. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Buenas noches, mi Romanito. Dormir bien, mi ángel," Spain said quietly. He stood and went to the door, casting one more smile towards the boy before he closed the door and cast the room into darkness. A rare smile crossed Romano's face.

"Dormire bene, il mio Spagna."


	2. Au Clair De La Lune

**Due to my lack of knowledge on French lullabies, the song used in this was chosen for the tune. If any UNF readers are reading this, I promise to start work on the new chapters of UNF as soon as I get a review for my story Unfortunate Encounters. I feel like nobody liked it because it has no reviews, and that makes me sad. :(**

**Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you enjoy your holidays, whatever they may be!  
**

France awoke to the sound of crying late in the night. He groaned and forced himself up and out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before he got to his feet and wrapped a robe around himself. He pushed open his bedroom door and walked down the hall. Another cry was heard and he hurried forward, opening the door of his colony.

"It is alright, my little one, I am here," France called softly.

"Papa!" The small blond child wriggled out of his blankets and reached for the older man as he sat on the edge of the bed. France picked up the small boy and cradled him gently in his arms.

"Now, what is wrong, my little one?" France asked, gently brushing his hand over the child's hair.

"Papa, I had a nightmare. There were these wolves and they were chasing me, and I tried to find you but you weren't anywhere, and Kumajirou was gone too, and I was so scared!" The child pressed his face against France's chest, crying loudly.

"It's okay, my dear, I am here now. Nothing can hurt you while I am here." France rocked the child in his arms until the boy gradually calmed down and stopped crying. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.

"Papa, will you sing to me?" he asked quietly. France smiled softly down at the child.

"Of course, my dear." France paused to think of a song that would soothe his child back to sleep and then he started to sing.

"_Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot  
Ma chandelle est morte  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu_

_"Au clair de la lune  
Pierrot répondit  
Je n'ai pas de plume  
Je suis dans mon lit  
Va chez la voisine  
Je crois qu'elle y est  
Car dans sa cuisine  
On bat le briquet"_

The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. France smiled and continued. 

_"Au clair de la lune  
L'aimable Lubin  
Frappe chez la brune  
Qui répond soudain  
Qui frapp' de la sorte  
Il dit à son tour  
Ouvrez votre porte  
Au dieu de l'amour_

_"Au clair de la lune  
On n'y voit qu'un peu  
On chercha la plume  
On chercha du feu  
En cherchant d' la sorte  
Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva  
Mais je sais qu' la porte  
Sur eux se ferma."_

France judged by the weight in his arms that his child had fallen back asleep. A gentle smile turned up his lips as he tucked the boy back into bed and lightly kissed his cheeks. He walked to the door and paused to look back at the sleeping form under the blankets.

"Je t'aime, mon ange. Rêver en paix." France silently closed the door and walked back to his own room through the chilly halls, the same smile on his face as he hummed to himself. The child sighed sleepily and smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa."


End file.
